Jane and Gunther
by Larislynn
Summary: A/N Yes, I know, Jane and Gunther stories are way over done, but this one will be different.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

As I walk toward the practice field, I hear someone call my name.

"Who's there?" I ask expectantly.

I look over and see Gunther striding up to me. Sir Theodore wishes us to come to the meeting room. He said it was of the utmost importance.

"What is?" I question.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me."

Oh. Well, then it must be important, him needing us both to be there. As we get closer to the meeting room, I get nervous. What could be so important?

"Jane, Gunther, have a seat." says Sir Theodore.

We sit down on the very uncomfortable chairs and look at a map he shows us.

"What is that Sir Theodore?" I ask.

"It's a map of villages that were attacked yesterday. They were all within walking distance of each other. We expect it to be robbers, though it might be a rival kingdom. We want you and several other Knights to go and scope it out."

"And if we encounter robbers?" Gunther asks.

"Then do what you were trained for."

"Yes. Of course Sir."

Soon we are packed and ready to go. Pepper comes up to me with a bag of cinnamon rolls.

"For the trip, Petal." she says.

"Thank you Pepper"

Next comes Smithy, giving me advice about the horse I'll be riding. Yes that's right, Dragon isn't coming, and he's quite upset about that.

"Now, this horse can get a little scared so be careful."

"Will do Smithy."

Next comes Rake and Princess Lavina.

"Oh do be careful Jane. Promise you'll be careful?" Says the princess..

"I promise." I say.

"Be careful Jane, and remember to look for exotic plants" says Rake.

"Ok Rake."

Lastly comes Jester.

"Jane, promise me that you'll come back. I heard you might run into trouble and..." His bottom lip quivers a bit "... I just couldn't lose you. You're my best friend."

"Don't worry Jester, I'll be back. And with a story for a new ballad."

He smiles a bit at this.

Then Sir Theodore calls out "Jane, Gunther, come along, we need to get there before nightfall." As we leave, I think about all the promises I've made and how hard they'll be to keep.

Later that day, while crossing through the woods, I see something move. I convince myself it's a deer and move on. Then, I see it again. I call out "Sir Theodore! I see something moving!"

Gunther shouts "Oh, it's nothing. Probably just a deer. Get a grip Jane. What are you a scaredy cat?"

"Am not!" I reply.

"Are too!" He shouts.

"BOTH OF YOU SETTLE DOWN!" Shouts Sir Theodore.

Just then a knife flys straight toward me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

My horse rear sending me flying off. My head bounces off the ground. The only things I see before going unconscious is the knife hitting a tree and another one coming at me. Then I feel a sharp pain near my stomach and I'm instantly unconscious.

 **(A/N Now in Gunther's point of view)**

I see Jane fall off her horse and the knife hits her. I jump off my horse and think "If only I'd have listened"

"JANE! JANE, PLEASE!" Tears start rolling down my face. "JANE PLEASE WAKEUP!"

"Gunther, if you would have looked closer, you can tell she is still, breathing, but barely."

I look to where the bandit was. He's still there, and without any knives so I lunge at him and bring him down.

"You did this! Why did you aim at her? Why? Why not me?"

Sir Ivon comes over and says, "I'll take it from here" and proceeds to lock up the criminal. I go back over to where Jane is and let go of the emotion I've been holding back for so long.

"Jane, please wake up. Please. I'm sorry for the way I teased you. I was just trying to cover up my real emotions. I love you Jane Turnkey. Please, stay with me."

At this point Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore turn their heads and look at me.

Sir Theodore says "the only way to save her is to get her to the castle, and heal her wounds or else she'll be infected and die."

"But the castle is two hours away!" Then I have an idea. Her sword. The one that summons Dragon. I take it out and start to wave the sword. Soon Dragon is over head.

He flys down and upon seeing Jane, turns to me and says "Okay short-life, what did you do to Jane. Tell me honestly or I'll make your life even shorter."

"Dragon," Sir Theodore says "it was this bandit who did it, not Gunther."

"Oh, well okay then." Dragon huffs.

"Please, the only way we can get her to survive is to get her to the castle."

"Okay, short life, get on. And watch the scales."

Finally we make it back to the castle. I carry Jane into the kitchen, where I knew the cook, Pepper, would be.

"Oh my gosh! Jane!" Pepper cries when she sees her. Upon hearing this the others file into the kitchen, each gasping when seeing the knife protruding from her. Jester in particular is devastated.

"Jane, please! Oh no! Jane please don't leave me!" He cries

"Pepper, please, Sir Theodore said the only way she could survive is if you cleaned her wounds." So as Pepper starts to heal Jane, I tell the others what happened.


	3. Chapter 3- sorry it

CHAPTER THREE

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO JANE?" Jester cries out, after I finish explaining.

"I don't know. I guess I just, wanted to be right."

"Well, look where that got us! Jane is over there, at death's door, and you're saying you WANTED TO BE RIGHT?"

At that moment Pepper comes over and says, "The wound is deeper than I thought. It's going to be hard to heal, but I can do it." When she says that I breathe a sigh of relief. At least Jane will live. "Although," Pepper continues "it will be a few months before she is well enough to return to her duties as a squire."

Then, Jane's mother comes in. It occurs to me, no one told her about Jane.

 **(A/N there will be a lot of yelling coming up, mostly from Jane's mom.)**

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yells the lady in waiting. When I try to explain what happened, she gets angrier. "MY DAUGHTER IS LYING THERE, ALMOST DEAD AND YOU TRY TO CALM ME DOWN? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Oh, Jane." Then tears roll down her face.

Luckily for me, Pepper is able to calm her down.

"So, she'll be fine then?" asks Lady Turnkey.

"Yes my lady" I tell her.

"Well, then, I must go speak to Sir Theodore."

As she turns to leave, I realize that he will most likely tell her about what I said to Jane. The only part I left out of telling them all was the part where I poured out my emotions. I just hope the princess isn't around if Sir Ivon or Sir Theodore tells her. That would go disastrously. I decide to walk outside for some fresh air.

As I walk outside I start to cry. "If only I had listened. If only." Then the princess runs up to me.

"Gunther," she asks, "are you crying about Jane?"

"No, it's just the wind, it's making my eyes water." I couldn't let her know that I was. It was just two years before when the rumor spread about Jane and I. I didn't want everyone to know that I really DO like her. If the princess found out, everyone would.

"There isn't any wind, Squire Gunther." the ten year old princess remarks. She continues by saying "I know you like her, but I won't tell. I promise."

"Thank you your little majesty."

Then she left me alone to my thoughts. Or, at least I thought I was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I hear a flap of wings above me and look up. Dragon looks down at me, and instantly my cheeks flush. No doubt he heard that conversation.

"Did I hear that correctly short life?"

"Uhh...ummm...well that is to say, umm..."

(A/N Jane's point view now)

I wake up, not knowing where I am or how I got there, then all the events rush back to me like a tidal wave. I look around seeing no **one.** I'm in room but no one is there to tell me how long I've been here. I vaguely remember after I was unconscious Gunther rushing over and saying all those things. I never thought he would share the feelings I did. Although, it may have all been a dream. All of a sudden Pepper comes in.

"Jane you're awake!"

"She's awake!" I hear Jester call out from behind the door.

"Jester, have you been spying again?!" Pepper says.

"Maybe..." He replies. Before the conversation can go any further, Jester, Rake, Smithy and Gunther all rush in. Dragon hovers outside the window. Something seems strange abut the way Dragon looks at Gunther suspiciously. Before everyone starts talking, I need to ask something.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I ask Pepper.

"About 3 days." She replies.

"That long? I must get back to my training."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to. At least for a month or so." Pepper mumbles.

"WHAT?" I start to sit up but then get a shooting pain in my stomach. I'm forced to lie back down.

"I'm sorry Jane. The wound was too deep. There was nothing more I could do. You'll have to stay in bed."

"No! That's not fair! I need to train! The knighting is five months away!"

"Don't worry Jane, I'll tell you what we learned and teach you the languages." Gunther offers.

"Well, that would be great Gunther. Thank you."

"You're welcome." There's an awkward silence where Jester looks at Gunther then at me then back to Gunther. This goes on for a minute or so until Rake breaks the silence.

"Jane, I decided to use one of my prized tomatoes in the vegetable stew Pepper is making you to help you feel better."

"Thank you Rake"

"Rake," Pepper glares at him, "that was supposed to be be a surprise!"

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"That's okay." I say. "I half expected Pepper would make stew anyway." It was true. Anytime someone got sick or injured, Pepper would make the her famous vegetable stew.

"Jane, while you were sick, I helped Dragon with a get well present for you." Jester says. He shows me a picture of a cow eating grass.

"It was my idea!" Dragon says.

"I was going to write a ballad, but I had writers block." Says Jester.

"That's okay. It's a wonderful picture." I say.

"Cows. They're so funny. Moooo! Hahahaha!" Dragon laughs. I start to laugh along with him but then I get a sharp pain in my side. Jester and Gunther both move forward.

"Jane, are you okay?" Asks Gunther.

"Of course she's not! She's in pain you beef-brain!" Jester shouts at him.

"I'm fine, truly. Please don't argue." Just then Princess Lavina comes in humming the wedding march. "Who's getting married, your little majesty?" I ask.

"You are, Jane."

I suppress a laugh and ask "And to whom am I marrying?"

"It's a secret." She says with a giggle. "But he's in this room." Everyone looks at Jester and Gunther. Dragon especially looks at Gunther with an amused expression. Then my mother comes in telling the princess it's time for her bath, and ushers everyone out with her.

 **(A/N Longest chapter yet!)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The next day, Gunther comes in as promised. After he helps me with all my studies, we talk a little. I ask him why Dragon was acting so strangely towards him yesterday.

"I have no idea Jane." He says. I eye him suspiciously bit don't get anymore information out of him. Then he says he has to go.

"Why?" I ask him.

"They're holding trial for the man that knifed you."

"Oh."

"I'm acting as a guard to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Gunther," I grab his shoulder as he turns to go, "please, be careful. And tell me what happens."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you."

(Gunther's P.O.V.)

The trial is being held in the throne room. Everyone is here, except, obviously for Jane. The king stands up in front of the bandit and says "The crimes of this man, Mr. Walter M. Ashdown, are as follows: Attacking a group of knights, and severely injuring one with a deadly intent. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." He says. An audible gasp goes up around the room. It's obvious he was guilty, but him actually admitting it, that's very rare.

"May I ask I question?" I say.

"Of course, step right up." The King replies.

"Why did you aim for Jane?" I say.

"Simple. She was the only one without armor on."

"Oh..." I take a step back. That stupid, stupid Jane. Why didn't she wear armor? Why?

"I condemn this man to undergo extensive interrogation and then be placed in the dungeons. Does anyone oppose this?" King Caradoc said. No one makes a sound. "So be it then! Lock this bandit up!" Four guards move forward and escort the bandit to the dungeons. All of a sudden, there are three bugle blasts. The signal telling us the castle was under attack.

"Gunther, you go and alert everyone. Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon, go and defend people."

"Will do Your Highness." I run to the kitchens where the cook, Jester and the gardener are. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I shout at them.

"What about Jane?" Asks Jester. Oh no! I realized that Jane would try to get up and help! "I'm going to protect her, he says."

"No, I can do that!"

"You need to alert everyone. Now, go!"

(Jesters P.O.V.)

I race towards Jane's room. Running as fast as I can, I finally reach it.

"Jane!" I almost crash into her, as she is walking towards the wall, sword at her side.

"Jester, I don't care what you say, I'm going to fight. I must defend this castle."

"Jane, please, don't." I look at the bandage wrapped around her waist. "You can't go into battle being injured."

"Yes, I can. It's for the good of the kingdom."

"What about your own good?"

"My first priority is to the king."

"You won't do any good going into battle now! If you do, you'll get yourself killed and won't do any good to anyone!"

"Fine, but if something happens, I protect you and not the other way around, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, where do we go?"

"Um.. I'm not sure. I hadn't expected to get this far."


End file.
